


I Hate, Therefore I Love

by Winchestifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Archangels, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Butt Slapping, Choking, Face Slapping, Fluff and Angst, Hair-pulling, Hate to Love, Hatred, M/M, Michifer - Freeform, No Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: Michael makes a surprise appearance in Lucifer's Hotel suite.  It has been a long time since the two of them spent any time together, and when they are together, it's like the world doesn't exist and the seething hatred within is unleashed, only to be loved deeper than life itself. The true hatred can only be justified by how much love exists between them.PWP - Straight Smut, no plot.  This was written as a prompt request for my dear Luce ♥





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wibblywobblydemonydeducythings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings/gifts).



The stench of burnt feathers filled the room after a loud ruffling sound emerged from the dark, quiet environment of Lucifer’s penthouse suite.  With his own wings now intact, he had regained the power to revive that poor soul, Nick, to be his current meatsuit.  All the other famous rock stars and politicians were fun, but even the Devil himself learned the hard way having fame wasn’t all it was cracked up to be.  Especially since he sat down and read one of those stupid bibles that idiotic President owned and soon realized he truly had his own fame.  Fame that had lasted centuries, well beyond that of any drugged out rockstar or dirty political figure.  He was  _ Satan _ himself, and he was feared, hated, even worshipped by some.  How could he argue with that?

“Mikey…” Lucifer drawled out in a smooth tone, then turned from glancing out of the window to face his older brother.  “Daddy let you out to play, did he?” Lucifer smirked, his red eyes glowing in the darkened lighting of the room. Michael stepped toward Lucifer slowly and stopped at the bar to grab a small glass.   


“Actually, I followed you out.  When they brought the cage up, they never thought about who else was in there.  I must say however, it does feel much more comfortable to be topside again, even if my wings are too scorched to soar back to Heaven for now.” Michael chuckled, pouring himself some aged scotch, then snagged the glass to take a sip, glancing at his little brother.  Lucifer was amused.

“Oh, is that so? And yet, you choose now to appear? After I have regained my strength? You know, we could have a go like old times.  I promise I will take it easy on you this time.” Lucifer had stepped so close to Michael that his breath played upon Michael’s sweet Scotch laced lips.   


Michael looked Lucifer in his eyes, and he couldn’t help but yearn for what used to be.  He had missed Lucifer so much in the time they were apart.  He set the glass down on the bartop and smirked.   


“Luci, baby…” Michael’s eyes began to grow a bright white, and Lucifer found himself being thrown across the room against the wall over the bed, then his body fell onto the pillows.  “You know I like it rough.  I am disappointed you think I’ve softened.” Michael walked to the foot of the bed and grabbed both of Lucifer’s ankles to yank him flat onto the bed.  Two ropes were manifested to tie snug around Lucifer’s wrists and tie them to the headboard, spread like Jesus on the cross.   


“Oh, now that is the Mikey I love. Where have you been, babe?” Lucifer laughed near maniacally.   


“It’s hard to fuck someone who abandoned you.  I didn’t want to do it, but Daddy made me.  If only you could have been like us and just accepted that Daddy loved his little humans better than us, you never would have been cast down.” Michael spoke sternly as he crawled onto the bed between Lucifer’s thighs.   


“I never abandoned you.  Our Dear Father couldn’t handle the truth.” Lucifer spat back to Michael, then began to growl.  Michael ripped Lucifer’s pants clean off of his body, then gripped his shirt and ripped that open as well.  Lucifer gasped, dropping his head back.  “Fuck… Don’t fuck me like a bitch Mikey, you know you better make me feel it.” His words were released through a growl and Michael paused.  A loud slap rang out through the room as Michael backhanded Lucifer.   


“Shut up.” Michael growled back, his eyes glowing brighter with his rage.  He pulled back, grabbed Lucifer’s legs and flipped him over so that his arms crossed one another tautly, and he was now face down.  Lucifer grunted and pressed his face into the pillow, groaning the more his cock hardened with how rough Michael was manhandling him. 

“Fuck, Michael.  Fuck I missed you.” Lucifer whined as he felt his adrenaline rushing through Nick’s body.  Nick’s body would be lucky to survive the beating Michael was about to deliver.  Of course, Michael wasn’t in his intended host either, so young John Winchester wasn’t going to survive it much either.  Luckily they were Angels and able to hold themselves together in most cases. 

Michael ripped his own shirt off and began to unbuckle the belt from his pants, dropping them swiftly thereafter.  Both of his hands slid up the insides of Lucifer’s thighs to his ass, then he spread his cheeks as wide as he could.  A long tendril of spit slipped from Michael’s lips to Lucifer’s tight virgin hole, then followed by Michael’s tongue around the rim before dipping inside.  Lucifer moaned, squirming as his hands began to lose feeling.  He was focused on the sex, however, so that was the least of his worries.   


“C’mon brother, fuck me, please, I need it… I need you so bad.” Lucifer whispered breathlessly, then pushed himself up against Michael’s mouth.  Michael pulled back and slapped Lucifer’s ass as hard as he could, leaving a burning red hand shaped welt.   


“I told you to fucking shut up, don’t give me feelings, you don’t deserve feelings right now.” Michael lifted up and crawled over Lucifer’s back, pressing his own hardened cock against Lucifer’s damn rim between his cheeks.  “I love you more than anything in all the worlds combined, and you went against Dad and forced him to make me cast my own lover to the pits of Hell.  You don’t know what  _ pain _ truly is.” Michael kissed Lucifer’s shoulder up to his neck, then licked and nibbled his earlobe with a nice hard bite.  Lucifer groaned, tears falling from his eyes.  Tears of blood. 

“Fuck you.  I do know what pain is.  I was shut down by not only my father but you.   _ YOU _ didn’t even try to save me.” Lucifer spat back, his anger rising.  Michael smirked, but then pulled back to nestle between Lucifer’s thighs.  He spit on his own cock and stroked it a few times before pressing the head against Lucifer’s tight virgin hole. Poor little Nick, a straight man his whole life, miserable and a susceptible host for his snake of a brother to enter and try to take over the world, only to be bent over and fucked like a ragdoll in his passing. 

“You know, brother… I have to say; Inhabiting human hosts is so intoxicating, especially the straight ones.  It’s like I get to pop your cherry over and over and over.” Michael chuckled, then forced himself roughly into Lucifer which elicited a sharp cry from Lucifer deep within.  A shrill cry that only an Angel could bear hearing. Michael gripped Lucifer’s hair and yanked his head back with a death grip, then he began to pump in and out of Lucifer with a deep groaned grunt.  Lucifer was so tight it almost knocked him breathless.   


Lucifer struggled to keep himself grounded, but Michael inside of him was something he had missed so bad, he almost forgot how much he hated his brother for a moment.   


“Is this what you wanted, little brother? You wanted your brother’s big cock inside you again? Fucking you like the little bitch that you are?  Putting you in your fucking place?” Michael grunted through his words, breathing heavily as he pumped in and out roughly, barely giving Lucifer any break to catch a breath.   


“Fuck.. fuck you… M-Michael!” Lucifer panted as he arched his back to give Michael better access.  Michael laughed and wrapped both of his hands around Lucifer’s neck, choking him while he continued to pump, now more lubricated with the blood of both of them. Lucifer gasped for a breath.  Sometimes he got so caught up in being a human he forgot that his host was just a vessel, and felt what his vessel felt.  Michael released Lucifer’s neck and halted his hips, leaning over him once more.  He whispered through his heavy breaths into Lucifer’s ear as he tried to catch his own breath. 

“Say you love me, you bitch.” Michael demanded.  Lucifer laughed and shook his head at the command. 

“Go fuck yourself.” Lucifer retorted. 

“I’m too busy fucking you, now tell me you love me.” Michael sounded serious.  Lucifer knew that Michael longed for him, and his pride is what made it hard for him to give in, but he didn’t want to lose his brother again, either. 

“You say it first.” Lucifer moaned, turned his head to look into Michael’s eyes.  Michael stared into Lucifer’s eyes for just a split second and was able to read the intent within them.  Lucifer always had a hard time expressing his emotions which was part of why it was so hard for their father to understand how much he truly adored him.   


“I know you love me.  I know it my little angel.” Michael whispered.  He pressed his lips to Lucifer’s then and began to move his hips a bit more passionately, less hateful and more loving for now.  Lucifer kissed Michael back as passionate as he could from the angle he was turned.  He moaned with a whimper as Michael’s cock stroked his prostate slowly.   


“Please don’t leave me again, I don’t know if I can take it again.” Lucifer whispered intimately between them as he broke the kiss.  Michael pulled back from the kiss and nestled his head into the crook of Lucifer’s neck as he began to work toward an orgasm.   


“I can’t make any promises little brother.” Michael knew it was inevitable that Lucifer was going to go back into the cage.  He didn’t want to think about it, he just wanted to think about what was going on in the moment.  His hips began to slam harder again, and Michael moaned frequently as he neared his orgasm.  Lucifer counter thrusted with his ass, breathing heavily through an open mouth with every pump.  His cock was getting nice friction between his belly and the sheets as well so it wouldn’t be long before he released his own orgasm.   


“At least tell me you fucking love me.” Lucifer growled.  He needed to hear it again, as if this would be the last time. Michael pumped faster, then after a good five minutes he finally whispered, 

“I love you, you selfish prick.” Michael had his own tears, but the anger was regenerating inside, and he began to pump harder and harder.  Lucifer laughed when he heard Michael’s words, and he then fulfilled his end of the deal. 

“I love you more than Dad himself.” Lucifer’s cock reached his peak and he tightened on Michael’s cock, feeling his balls tighten and the all too familiar tingling feeling within his gut that shot out through his limbs as he cried out.  Michael gasped and groaned, pumping as fast as he could with Lucifer’s vice grip on his cock and soon, he too began to cum inside of him.   


After Michael finished, he collapsed on Lucifer’s back and the restraints materialized to release his brother from being captive to the bed.  He lavished for a moment in the feeling of his warm, sweaty body against Lucifer’s, as well as his cock still buried deep inside of his used hole.  A good fifteen minutes passed before Michael rolled off of Lucifer and glanced over at his brother who lay next to him, so serene and seemingly peaceful for once.  Lucifer reached out and pressed a hand to Michael’s face to thumb over his cheekbone.   


“I know you love me, so you have to leave me.” Lucifer propped himself up on his elbow and shook his head softly.  “But you will always have my cold, black heart.  Because without you… there is no me.” 

Michael studied Lucifer as he spoke, then rolled over to face him again.  He kissed him passionately, straddling his lap and held his arms above his head against the pillows.   


“You are all I ever wanted and still want.” Michael whispered, then kissed him once more.  Lucifer smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Michael’s back to roll them over so he was between Michael’s thighs this time, and Michael wrapped his legs about Lucifer’s waist.   


“Good.  Because I will forever kill for you.” Lucifer whispered against Michael’s lips, then chuckled which in turn made Michael smile and chuckle as well.

  
“And for that, I hate you.” Michael smirked, but Lucifer only laughed and kissed him again, passionate and deep.  Michael hated to love Lucifer and Lucifer loved to hate Michael, and they would forever balance one another out.  

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Love, Therefore I Hate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389567) by [Winchestifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer)




End file.
